deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow VS Widowmaker
Black Widow VS Widowmaker is the 106th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Black Widow from Marvel Comics and Widowmaker from the Overwatch series in a battle between female augmented assassins. Black Widow was voiced by Natalie Van Sistine and Widowmaker was voiced by Jeannie Tirado. Description Watch the webs these widows spin in the first 3D animated fight of Season 6! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Some people are born to be heroes or villains, but many are thrust upon these roles with very little regard, and must simply make the best of their new, stressful life. Boomstick: Like Black Widow, the covert enemy turned ally of the Avengers. Wiz: And Widowmaker, the deadly, but unwitting, adversary of Overwatch. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Widow Wiz: Natalia Romanov, more commonly known as the anglicized Natasha Romanoff, is one of the more curious members of the legendary Avengers. Boomstick: Yeah, unlike most of them, she doesn't have any ridiculous superpowers. And she even started out as a bad guy! Wiz: Like many secret agents, Natasha's past is a mystery. One account claimed she was raised by a soldier named Ivan Petrovich, who taught her the art of combat. His teachings were so affluent, that Natasha was kidnapped by an order of assassins known as The Hand, intending to train her as their master assassin. Popup: Black Widow's backstory is intentionally left as vague as possible to lend credence to her work as a spy. However, regardless of her past, she always ends up in the same place. Boomstick: Luckily, Wolverine and Captain Boy Scout rescued her. But she eventually put her talents to use, working for the KGB and becoming a famous ballerina. Wiz: However, the most likely story was that Petrovich admitted a young Natasha to a secret soviet program called the Black Widow Ops. There, in the infamous Red Room, Natasha was trained to be the deadliest spy in the world. Boomstick: She learned all sorts of stealth, assassination, and martial arts techniques. Including the newly invented Sambo style, which is basically like street fighting Judo mixed with the craziest grappling moves ever. Like, how does she even do that? Are Russians magic? Wiz: She learned dozens of other martial arts, including Karate, Mui Tay, Aikido, and Kung Fu. Boomstick: And she's mastered all sorts of weaponry, becoming an expert marksman. Damn, sign me up for the spider ops! Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea, the Red Room was brutal. Natasha was brainwashed, literally programmed with false memories, which included her days as a ballerina. She was even forced to duel other members to the death. Crazy to think about, considering how much went into each one's training, but all the more to transform her into the ultimate stone-cold spy, codenamed Black Widow. Boomstick: Eh, sometimes that's what you gotta do if you wanna be a winner. When I was a kid, Mama Boomstick trained me and some friends to eat over sixty hot dogs in ten minutes. I was the only one who survived. Wiz: That's... wow... Boomstick: You should see it coming out... Wiz: Well, while Natasha was plenty deadly on her own, she got one more gift from the Red Room. Boomstick: A super soldier serum, because at the time, everyone and their dog was trying to make the next Captain America, but she wound up with the knockoff, dollar store version, 'cause the Nazi's decided to kill the only person in the world who knew how to make it. Seriously, what was this guy thinking? Wiz: Still, she received some impressive benefits, including a beyond Olympic level physique, inhuman resistance to poison and disease, and slowed aging. Boomstick: So she gets to keep her good looks for over a century. Wiz: And run up to thirty five miles an hour. Boomstick: Yeah, that-that's pretty good, too. Popup: In comparison, Usain Bolt's top foot speed is 27.8 mph. Wiz: As the Black Widow, Natasha quickly proved her dominance over her peers, soon becoming the KGB's top operative. Taking on the most perilous of missions, it wasn't long until she found herself face to face with an adversary who proved her match, Iron Man. Boomstick: Hey, when it takes a super suit with enough munition to wipe out a whole city to stop you, you know you're pretty good at what you do. Wiz: To destroy Iron Man and his team of Avengers, Black Widow recruited Hawkeye and attempted to sway him to the dark side, but to her surprise, the exact opposite happened. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out Hawkeye is so Goddamn handsome, that he literally love struck the brainwashing out of her. Popup: Natasha has actually had to break free of multiple brainwashings. Wiz: And so, Black Widow betrayed her country, and became an ally of the Avengers, and while keeping up with the likes of Iron Man and Thor is no easy feat, she held her own not just with her amazing talents, but also her plethora of gear and gadgets. Boomstick: Where does she keep 'em all in that bodysuit? It's like, super tight! I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but the logistics are baffling. Wiz: Well, not only is her suit composed of an abnormally durable Kevlar, she has several gadgets hidden within her gauntlets. The Widow's Line is a retractable grappling hook that lets her swing like Spider-Man, cartridges of tear gas pellets and explosives serve obvious purposes, and then there's the Widow's Bite. Boomstick: What, like a spider bite? How's that supposed to... (Wiz zaps him with a replica of the gauntlet.) Boomstick: Wow, that was pretty shocking, Wiz. (Wiz rolls his eyes and facepalms with his metal hand, shattering his glasses) Boomstick: (Laughs) You broke your glasses, idiot! (Wiz zaps him again) Oh God, I should've seen this coming! Wiz: Even without the KGB, Black Widow remains one of the top assassins in the world, she's so skilled with a sniper rifle, she could cut Hawkeye's bowstring while he's in mid-shot, forcing him to miss his target. To put this in perspective, the average thickness of compound bow string is about one hundredth of an inch thick, that's as thin as a fingernail, and she made this shot from hundreds of feet away. Boomstick: She's quick enough to easily dodge point-blank gunfire, skilled enough to defeat one hundred men by herself, and strong enough to snap a guy's neck with just one kick. Wiz: Pretty impressive, as it takes around six hundred pounds of force to break the human neck. Boomstick: She's so Goddamn tough, she's taken a grenade to the face from a few feet away, and she was fine. She fell four stories, through a mounted sign, into a car, and she was fine! So much for that super serum being dollar-store junk, right? Wiz: Well, this durability extends beyond physical toughness, after all, she doesn't exactly have bulletproof skin or anything like that, rather, she possesses a staggeringly strong drive to survive, no matter what. Boomstick: Yeah, like the time when she had to go through intensive surgery, while she was still conscious! Wiz: Just imagine, she felt every cut, every pole, every movement as the surgeon sliced open her stomach and sewed up her insides. Despite the incredible pain throughout this ordeal, which likely lasted several hours, for her own sake, she could not move a muscle. Boomstick: I think I'm gonna throw up....Ugh, that reminds me of my vasectomy, both of 'em. Wiz: But even alongside the Avengers, Natasha retains a gray sense of morality. Her path to redemption has been a rocky one, as her personal quest to destroy the Red Room has left a trail of bodies in its wake. Boomstick: This is one redhead you don't wanna mess with. (Black Widow walks down a hallway, casually spraying a guard in the face with pepper spray as she goes.) Widowmaker Wiz: While the stories of many world-class assassins often carry a truckload of baggage, few are as heartbreaking as the case of Amélie Lacroix. Boomstick: That's even more true than you think, but we'll get there. Wiz: Growing up, Amélie never aspired or trained for combat. In fact, she devoted much of her life to becoming a world-renowned ballerina in Paris, France. Boomstick: You know, I've noticed it's almost a requirement for all badass assassins to be ballerinas or something, so I've started working on a few moves myself. (He holds up his gun leg.) Wiz: What? Wait, hold on! (He ducks as the gun lets off a shot into the ceiling) Wiz: Amélie's husband, however, was a key figure for Overwatch, a global peacekeeping organization spearheading operations against a terrorist group called Talon. Boomstick: Talon tried over and over to kill this guy, but they just couldn't pull it off. So instead, they kidnapped Amélie. Damn, not cool. Wiz: Thankfully, Overwatch quickly rescued her, and life returned to normal. Boomstick: Or did it? Nope! Because out of nowhere, Amélie killed her hubbie in his sleep. Wiz: Turns out, the kidnapping wasn't just a simple ransom or attempted lure. Talon ruthlessly subjected Amélie to intense neurological reconditioning, molding her into the perfect brainwashed sleeper agent. Boomstick: Right, because she was sleeping next to him in their bed, and then bam! First kill! Sleeper agent! Wiz: Right, sure. She returned to Talon to complete their psychological and physiological reconfiguration process. When all was said and done, Amélie Lacroix was no more. In her place stood the cold-hearted assassin known as Widowmaker. Boomstick: Ah, I get why she's called Widowmaker! Though it is kind of weird that the widow she was making... was her. Wiz: (Sarcastic) Brilliant deduction, Boomstick. Widowmaker embodies the coldhearted killer trope so well, it's actually literal. Talon's experiments slowed her heart rate and suppressed her emotions, turning her into an actual cold-blooded killing machine. Hence the cold blue skin. Boomstick: That's not really a thing, is it? Turning your skin blue like that? I just figured she was the girl Smurf all grown up, gotta be some trauma. Wiz: There's actually a pretty easy way to turn your skin blue, you just need to drink some colloidal silver. He holds up a glass of liquid. Boomstick: Uh, is it safe? Wiz: Oh yeah, sure, no doubt, it's one hundred percent non-toxic silver. Boomstick: Okay, bottoms up! He drinks and immediately collapses, making Wiz chuckle. Wiz: Anyway, the blue makeover wasn't just for show, with her heart rate down, her body's movements and vibrations are highly reduced. Boomstick: The blood pulsing through your hands can actually bump up your shot, it's not by a lot, but when your aiming at something a thousand yards away, even a tiny bit of movement matters. Wiz: This might not sound too difficult, until you consider that a typical human heart rate in a stressful situation can exceed one hundred beats per minute. A perfect sniper has to time their shots between almost two beats per second. Popup: Snipers are trained to steady their breathing and heartbeat as to keep their aim as steady as possible. By slowing Widowmaker's blood flow, performing this feat becomes exponentially easier. Boomstick: So even though she started pretty late, Widowmaker skipped years of killing people school with just this one little tweak. Wiz: Talon's manifesto is that humanity is made stronger through conflict, and so, Widowmaker was taught a variety of different combat and covert techniques to be ready for any violent possibilities. Boomstick: She's ridiculously athletic, just look at her go, and she's got plenty of handy tools to help her kill people even faster. Wiz: She carries a grappling hook with a sixty five foot cable, perfect for getting around any terrain in an instant. Her venom mines stick to most surfaces, and after being triggered by movement, release a deadly toxin. Boomstick: And give her a ping in her funny looking spider helmet. Wiz: That's Widowmanker's recon visor, basically multi-screen super goggles. They provide infrared sight that spots heat signatures through walls, and transmits multiple feeds. Boomstick: Then there's her signature weapon, the one, the only, Widow's Kiss. It make look an oversized SMG, but with a click of a button, it turns into a badass sniper rifle. Boomstick imitates the transforming sound. Boomstick: As a sniper, this baby can fire at four different levels of power, a fully charged shot hits ten times stronger than a standard one, making the Widow's Kiss one of the deadliest rifles in the world. Unless you're wearing some really heavy armor, it'll kill pretty much anyone with just one shot. Wiz, build me one now. Wiz: Eh, with your luck, your hand'll probably get stuck in one of the moving parts and I'll have to be the one to amputate it and build you a mechanical replacement. Yeah, I'm in! Boomstick: You don't know that... stupid Wiz... Wiz: Widowmaker is one of Talon's top agents, and has the feats to prove it, she's taken on Overwatch members multiple times, effortlessly defeating some of their own top agents, like fellow sniper Anna Amari, who's cybernetic eye can see six times greater than a normal one, and she pulls this off while achieving ulterior goals, such as when she baited Tracer into unknowingly allowing her to assassinate a diplomat. That's some intense, on the fly multitasking. Boomstick: And she's way tougher than she looks. Her visor can protect her from a sniper shot to the face, and she even took a hit from Doomfist's gauntlet! This thing can take down a skyscraper! But, she was fine. Wiz: While it wasn't wielded by Doomfist himself at the time, it clearly struck with some serious power. An average skyscraper ranges between two hundred fifty to three hundred feet tall, to topple it in one go, you'd need a force equivalent to at least two tons of TNT. Boomstick: You sure Talon didn't slip her some super serum in a drink or anything? Cause that's ridiculous! Wiz: Also, while ranged combat may be her forte, Widowmaker is skilled enough to take out an entire armed security force up close, while avoiding their gunfire. Boomstick: The blue bombshell can do it all, kinda sucks that Talon drained her of all emotion, cause now she can't appreciate how badass she is. Kinda like how I sometimes forget I have a shotgun for a leg, until it-''' He yells as it accidentally goes off. Wiz: God, I hate when that happens. Talon's experiments may have yielded astounding results, but I'm not sure they were quite so thorough. In fact, every Christmas, a certain blue skinned woman can be found leaving a rose at her late husband's grave. So maybe, just maybe, Amélie isn't quite gone for good. Widowmaker: A single death can change everything. Death Battle (*Cues: Widow's Kiss - Therewolf Media*) In the middle of a snowing city at night, a spider webs itself to Black Widow's red motorcycle, which she is driving alongside a black car. They eventually arrive on their street and park next to a building. Natasha looks both ways before tapping her kickstand and loading her sniper rifle. She leaves her motorcyle in place as she begins escorting a white-haired client. Unbeknowst to her, the man is right in Widowmaker's reticle. Widowmaker: Je te vois... (I see you...) Amélie snipes the client in the head and kills him instantly. Natasha immediately takes cover next to the car and peeks over. Widowmaker unleashes another bullet which Black Widow narrowly avoids as it takes out the car window. Natasha kicks up a nearby green bottle for Widowmaker to shoot to give her time to set up her own sniper on the car hood. Black Widow: Got you... Black Widow fires off her sniper which Widowmaker hears and turns to counter fire. The two bullets graze by each other in mid-air as they continue towards their destination. Amélie narrowly avoids Natasha's shot and it ends up taking out a pigeon behind her. Widowmaker's bullet goes through Black Widow's reticle and strikes her in the shoulder. Thinking she's won, Amélie contacts her superior. Widowmaker: It's finished, rendez-vous immediately. However, she starts hearing tires screeching and notices Black Widow speeding on her motorcycle. Widowmaker gives chase by running on the rooftop and firing her Widow's Kiss at the street. Natasha narrowly avoids them as one of Amélie's bullets takes out a nearby taxi driver. She then leans on the right side of her motorcycle for cover and starts firing her wrist gauntlets at the rooftop. Widowmaker uses her grappling hook to gain her ground and starts running on the building while continuing to fire bullets. She then aims and fires at the tire of a blue car that explodes upon crashing into a taxi. Black Widow's enhanced senses and agility allow her to leap her cycle over the fire with ease. She then notices a large aircraft heading towards the Ferris wheel in the middle of the city. Black Widow: Trying to escape me? No chance. Natasha starts heading towards the Ferris wheel as Amélie continues running on the roof noticing the chase. Widowmaker: Abort! Abort! Black Widow starts driving up the base of the Ferris wheel and attaches a grenade to her motorcycle. She then backflips off her bike as it crashes into the aircraft and explodes. She uses her Widow's line to avoid the incoming debris and swing forward. She holds onto one of the passenger cars as multiple explosions cause the Ferris wheel to detach it from the base and start rolling forward. Widowmaker arrives at the edge of the closest building and activates her recon visor to see which cabin Black Widow is hiding behind. She fires at the right one, but Natasha lifts her left hand off to avoid the shot. Widowmaker: Ugh, you've got to be kidding me... Amélie leaps backwards as the Ferris wheel crashes into the building. She then walks forward and tries looking for her opponent in front of her. Natasha lands behind her and equips her electric baton as she dashes forward. However, the Russian spy ends up activating Widowmaker's Venom Mine and falls down coughing. Widowmaker: What makes you think you can sneak up on me!? Black Widow: Heh, I'm a goddamn Avenger... Black Widow fires her Widow's Bite and electrocutes her opponent. She then runs forward and grabs Widowmaker to make them dive into the street. Amélie shoots her grappling hook to make them both crash into a window and land on one of the upper levels of the building into a dance studio. Widowmaker roars as she starts unloading rounds with her Widow's Kiss. Black Widow performs a couple of flips to avoid nearly all of the bullets, with one just grazing her cheek. She runs forward and uses her baton to disarm her opponent and engages her in hand to hand combat. Widowmaker tries firing her grappling hook again, but Natasha avoids it and pulls her enemy forward. Amélie uses her nimble legs to avoid Natasha and tries kicking her, but Black Widow avoids one of her sweeps and rapidly punches her into the mirror. The fallen Talon agent grabs one of the broken mirror shards to stab the Avenger in the leg and stomach, but Black Widow is eventually able to block and disarm her before landing several blows and spins around her while tying a tight wire to her neck. Widowmaker reaches desperately for her gun while struggling to breath. Widowmaker: I... can survive... anything... Black Widow: Nice theory. Let's test it! Natasha back flips off of Amélie's leg to pull the wire with enough force to decapitate Widowmaker. ''Black Widow: Dosvidaniya (Goodbye). '' Black Widow walks away and leaves Widowmaker's headless corpse behind. '''KO! Results Boomstick: Damn! Which one was the cold-hearted chick again? Wiz: Given her history, Natasha obviously brought a lot more combat experience to the battle than Widowmaker. Even still, this was far from one-sided. Widowmaker's arsenal in particular made it difficult for Natasha to out-gun her in ranged combat. Except for the venom mine, given her advanced immune system. Boomstick: But once Widowmaker was disarmed, something which seems to happen a lot, Natasha got the upper hand. Like, literally. She's way better at hand to hand. That's a no-brainer, just based on how many martial arts she knows, her super serum boost, and how many people she's had to judo to death. Wiz: They both could dodge bullets and were expert shots, but Widowmaker has never shown capabilities equal to Natasha breaking a neck in one strike, running 35 miles per hour, or shooting a moving bowstring. Boomstick: They were pretty evenly matched when it came to taking hits, though. Natasha took a grenade to the face, while Widowmaker got hit by Doomfist's gauntlet. Wiz: Yes, but while the gauntlet can take down a skyscraper, even in Doomfist's own hands, it certainly doesn't seem capable of doing so with one hit. Much less in the hands of a skinny teenager. Boomstick: Hell, Doomfist escaped prison by punching through a concrete wall with his bare fists. I don't think hoodie kid's gonna pull that off, just a hunch. Cut to Wiz and Boomstick, the latter's skin having turned blue due to the liquid silver. Wiz: Widowmaker certainly had her moments, but she just couldn't match Natasha's greater speed, precision, and decades of experience. Boomstick: She just couldn’t find that Widow of opportunity. Wiz: The winner is Black Widow. Original Track The track for the fight is "Widow's Kiss" by Werewolf Therewolf. It is a slow, soft-rock orchestral track that sounds similar to the music heard in spy movies, which fits given the occupations of both combatants. The track's title references the widow spider's deadly nature as they eat the males after mating. Both Black Widow and Widowmaker also possess weapons called the "Widow's Kiss." The cover image features a black widow in the crosshairs of a sniper symbolizing not just that the two combatants are spider-related, but the fact that they're excellent marksmen. The eyes of the black widow also have a resemblance to Widowmaker's recon visor when activated, and the body has the Red Room's logo on it. Trivia *The connection between Black Widow and Widowmaker is that they are female assassins with a spider theme and generally use guns in battle. In addition, they have been specially trained by sinister organizations; Red Room for Black Widow and Talon for Widowmaker, and they both share backgrounds of originally being ballet dancers. However, whereas Black Widow started off as a villain that became more heroic as time went on, Widowmaker started off as an innocent woman that turned cold-hearted and ruthless. *This is the tenth episode where a Marvel character fights against a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy and Ultron VS Sigma, and with the next one being Deadpool VS Mask. **This is the fourth time the Marvel character beats a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom and Ultron VS Sigma. *This is the 11th Hero VS Villain themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Balrog VS TJ Combo, and with the next one being Black Canary VS Sindel. **This is the first Hero VS Villain themed episode where both combatants are female, with the next one being Black Canary VS Sindel. *This is the 11th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel and Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, and with the next two being Weiss VS Mitsuru and Black Canary VS Sindel. *This is the fourth episode to use a character from a franchise younger than Death Battle itself, after Yang VS Tifa, Tracer VS Scout and Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, and with the next one being Weiss VS Mitsuru. *This is the tenth Comic Book VS Video Games themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight and Ultron VS Sigma, and with the next one being Black Canary VS Sindel. **This is the seventh time that the Comic Book character won, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight and Ultron VS Sigma. *This is the first episode that Torrian animated since his departure from the show. *This is the third time where the loser attempts to escape a battle, after Eggman VS Wily and Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights animated by David Category:Fights animated by Kristina Category:Fights animated by Erika Category:Fights animated by Nano